


Imaginary Friend

by FoxxyGoddess



Series: Fragments [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 04:57:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16527821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxxyGoddess/pseuds/FoxxyGoddess
Summary: Always a Different Sex. What if the horcrux in Harry's scar hadn't lain dormant. The fragment of Voldemort's soul had watched over Harry and grew to care for her. What if it had told her about the wizarding world.





	Imaginary Friend

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN! EVER!   
> If you don't like this, click the Go Back or Prev. button and we'll act like you were never here. Everyone wins! 
> 
> ' _thoughts_ ' { _parseltongue/horcux talking_ }  
> *sound effects/ _ANNOUNCEMENTS_ *   
> ~ **Time Skip/Scene Change** ~  
> [Headlines/Book Titles/Letters]  
> i think are spelling errors

                

 

**~*~**

                      

The first time Harry heard the voice she'd been four years old. Her uncle had just thrown her into the cupboard under the stairs after telling her what had happened to her parents.

She'd curled up on the floor crying, trying to be silent so as to avoid getting yelled at again. The Dursleys didn't like it when she cried, especially where others could hear.

{ _it wasn't an accident_ }

Harry looked around the tiny space for where the voice came from. There was nothing with her but still she faintly called out to the dark, "...hello?"

{ _it wasn't an accident, little one. your parents died protecting you. your uncle is wrong. they loved you so much_ }

"Really?" Tears filled the little girl's eyes once more, but this time from a strange mix of loss, happiness and hope, "Did they really love me?"

{ _more than anything. even their own lives_ }

                

**~*~**

                      

~ ** **Second Grade, Age Seven**** ~

Harry reread over her private notebook. Ever since she joined Dudley in primary school the year before she'd wanted to learn everything she could. But she has to be careful. She couldn't do better than Dudley or she'd be punished again for showing up her cousin.

Thankfully she had Marv to help her, both to hide how smart she really was and to help her learn things. The voice in her head wouldn't just give her the answers, it wouldn't be fair to her. Or the other kids. She had to find the answers on her own, with some careful nudging here and there, to understand what she was learning.

{ _just being told the answer isn't the same thing as figuring it out on your own_ }

Harry liked it better this way. It made what she learned stay with her.

Marv would wait until after she was done before going over and pointing out the places where she made mistakes. If she didn't understand, depending on the subject, he'd have her say it out loud or write it out.

He'd also taught her how to control her accidental magic. He'd explained that there was a whole world of magic and she was a part of it, just like her parents. That all the strange things happening was her magic either protecting her or reacting to her intense emotions.

                

**~*~**

                      

~ ** **Two Years Later, Age Nine**** ~

Diagon alley was packed with many young witches and wizards preparing to head off to Hogwarts for the first time. Several would run off ahead of their parent or guardian into the next shop.

So it was easy for one little child to slip through the shops alone without drawing suspicion. Harry pulled her mother's old school cloak tighter to her face, hoping to obscure it even a little. It, along with the small pouch of coins and enchanted satchel she carried had come from the boxes in the attic. Boxes full of her mother's school things.

Boxes Aunt Petunia had banished there when she was unable to throw them away.

Inside them were an array of things, from worn books to mostly used ingredients to graded homework.

She'd found them just before Christmas when she'd been ordered to clean the entire house for Aunt Marge's visit. Marv had cautioned against asking her Aunt if she could take some of the items to her cupboard. She'd snuck back up in the night and grabbed the ones he said might be the most helpful.

It was now mid-July and she had free reign to go almost anywhere.

Knockturn Alley and Gringotts the only exception.

                

**~*~**

                      

~ **Seven Months Earlier** ~

Harry had gone over everything her mother had left behind. Many of the books were beyond her level and were stored away. The books for first year though, she'd read to the best of her ability. Marv explaining and sharing his own knowledge whenever she got stuck.

He had her sort through the potion ingredients, saving few and safely disposing of the rest gave her a large assortment of glass jars for the collection of fresh ingredients.

A satchel with a slight extension charm had housed the pouch of wizarding money had been in a box with cloaks of varying sizes. There had been a pointed hat or two along side the ordinary jeans, blouses and skirts.

When Marv had told her where her mother had gotten said items Harry had wanted to go immediately.

It was the first time he had ever yelled at her.

The { _NO!_ } ringing in her ears lasting even though in was only spoken inside her own head. The headache that crashed down lasted through the night and the following morning. It wasn't until she was working in the garden that Marv had reached out to her.

Without giving a straight answer, he was able to express the danger should she be recognized. And without a magical adult to intervene if something happened. It had taken an hour to convince Harry to wait until July when there would be other children about and she could traverse the shops unnoticed.

                

**~*~**

                      

~ **Flourish ** & Blotts, Age Nine, Mid-July****~

Harry wormed her way past the older children crowding the front of the shop. Once she reached the sections for etiquette, traditions and household magic, Harry scoured for the books she wanted.

These were the things Marv hadn't been able to share with her as he had also been raised by muggles.

What little he did know was to only so that he would fit in and further his own goals. He didn't want her to follow in his footsteps, he wished for to find her own path.

{ _whatever path you choose, i will be here at your side_ }

                

**~*~**

                      

 

**Author's Note:**

>  **a/n:** i honestly can't remember when i started this or where i was going with it.  
> ENJOY!


End file.
